Real
by XxRandomHeartxX
Summary: It's always been a game for Tess Tyler. She's the Queen and everyone else is a pawn in her little game. But she doesn't want to play anymore. Oneshot.


**Real**

**Disclaimer:** Camp Rock is not mine.

* * *

_It's always been a game for Tess Tyler._

She hides behind her make-up and designer clothes, dousing herself in the latest scents and newest parties. She's the girl every boy loves and every girl loves to hate, able to bring anyone down with the slightest rumour. It's all so uncomplicated to her. Mess with her and you deal with the consequences.

_Tess Tyler doesn't play by the rules._

Everything about her is fake. The way she walks, the way she talks, the way she acts. Fake, fake, fake. But she likes it that way. She's still a mystery. The people want to know she is, _really is_, and she laughs because they never will.

_Tess Tyler is always one step ahead._

There's nothing that can break her. A smile here, a smile there. No one can tell the difference. She stopped being real a long time ago. Now every smile is a generic photocopy of another. No one looks hard enough to figure it out anyway.

_Tess Tyler doesn't lose._

She's cold and unrelenting. Anything she does is just so she can get to the top. She doesn't live in anyone's shadow, and she's making sure people get that. This is imprinted into her brain. Demanding anything less than perfection is not up to her standards. She only wants the best, and she _will_ get it.

_Tess Tyler is in control._

It's easy to get people you don't know to fall in love with you. Just grin and look pretty. It's the way she's been brought up. When you're always the centre of attention you learn to lap it up while you can. It's your first slice of fame and you love it.

_Tess Tyler is indestructible._

She's learnt the hard way that mothers let you down. That's just the way life is. People let you down, give up on you, but she's going to prove them wrong. It's funny how she's got everybody under her finger, but the one person she _wants _pinned down_,_ is never around.

_Tess Tyler is invincible._

She hates to cry. It shows weakness, and she is not weak by any means. There are cracks in her life, she knows this, but that's just like everybody else. Only she's Tess Tyler, and she's perfect because it's part of who she is. It's who everybody else wants her to be. The media, her fans, her friends, her mother. It's who she was meant to be.

_Tess Tyler is invulnerable._

Black curls fill her mind, and thoughts of complete nonsense make her head spin, until they are all she can think about. They blur the line between real and fake and suddenly everything seems to be on a constant hinge. Feelings like this never happen to her. They just don't.

_Tess Tyler can deal with anything._

She screams. She can feel it in the way he looks at her. The way his hand brushes against hers. He understands all of this. The fame, the family, the-the…she doesn't even know what this is anymore. All she knows is that he gets it, and it's like a weight, however tiny, is lifted off of her. And she can't remember if she's ever felt like this before.

_Tess Tyler doesn't make mistakes._

She doesn't know how she could have let it get so far. She's normally so good at this. She's the Queen and everyone else is a pawn in her little game, and she's never failed before. But she doesn't want to play anymore. Emotions smother everything she's ever known, and she knows that this will be her downfall. This is her weakness and he's found it.

_Tess Tyler doesn't fall in love._

Love is for people that don't know any better. It's just a bunch of hearts and kisses until everything goes sour. She's never needed it before. But why is she craving it now? When he holds her in his arms and she can do nothing but breathe him in and let herself go. It's not in her nature, but nothing makes sense to her anymore.

_Tess Tyler isn't real._

But she is. She's real in the whispers that linger around her ear; tickling her ear lobe, making her laugh, _really laugh_. She's real in the way her eyes light up when he sees her walking towards her, mass of curls bouncing upon his head. She's real when she whispers that she loves him, and he tells her he loves her. She's real. And she intends on staying that way.

* * *

**A/N: I'm in a bit of a Tess/Nate craze right now, so this came out. I'm not sure I like it...it's actually the first one I've written that hasn't been all in one sitting. I wrote some of it yesterday and finished it off today. Huh. Anyway, reviews are always welcomed. Very much so. :)**


End file.
